Our frozen sin
by Paix'Q
Summary: One-shot. UA. Sombre. Une vieille église délabrée, un pécheur demandant le pardon divin... Axel/Riku


_Disclaimer:_ Axel et Riku ne sont pas à moi! (et grand bien leur fasse...)

_Ch'tite note:_ Un petit one-shot en attendant RL&T. J'ai du mal pour cette fic, je ne suis pas sûre que le chapitre 5 viendra cette semaine (qui se finit aujourd'hui X3) donc voilà, j'ai écrit un autre petit truc... en plein jour (c'est rare --'). C'est assez court et personnellement, j'ai préféré 'Red roses for a frozen doll' et 'The romance of your frozen lips', mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même (la troisième fic de mon arc 'frozen', je suis fière \o/). Petite dédicace à Duncan, la voici ta fic gore (enfin, elle ne l'est pas tellement quand même...), ça fera 50 euros... nan, je plaisante. (comment ça c'était pas drôle?)

* * *

**Our frozen sin**

"Seigneur, pardonnez-moi..."

Axel, un jeune homme androgyne aux cheveux roux, se tenait à genoux sur les dalles en marbre d'une vieille église plus utilisée depuis des lustres. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts par de nombreuses tâches pourpres. Il posa ses mains pâles et fines avec fermeté sur le sol glacé.

"...car j'ai péché."

Il leva ses grands yeux verts vers la statue du Dieu tout puissant qui se tenait devant lui, à moitié en décomposition. Il la toisa dans un mélange d'admiration et de crainte.

"J'ai détourné le regard de Votre droit chemin... J'ai péché par deux fois..."

Il baissa la tête et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

"J'ai tué un homme..."

Il ferma lourdement les paupières, de l'eau coulant le long de ses joues blanches.

"L'homme que j'aimais."

Ses poings se crispèrent, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches. Un spasme secoua son corps tout entier.

Un flash. Des cheveux argentés ondoyant doucement. Un visage presque angélique. Deux yeux verts au regard hautain. Une bouche tordue en un rictus de satisfaction. Un corps blanc et finement musclé qui se cambre sous les caresses. Des lèvres rosées, légèrement humides.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent des vêtements d'Axel pour venir s'écraser sur le sol, formant sous lui une petite mare de liquide rouge. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Un autre flash. Des cheveux argentés à présent devenus pourpres. Un visage aux traits tordus par la peur. Deux yeux verts éteints. Une bouche dégoulinante de sang. Un corps blanc poignardé six fois. Des lèvres rouges et glacés.

Le roux éclata de rire. Un rire de fou.

"Il est mort parce que nous faisions était mal, contraire à l'enseignement de Dieu. Il m'a tenté, j'ai succombé. Il méritait de mourir. N'est-ce pas?"

Mais des sanglots vinrent bien vite s'y mêler.

"Pourtant, je l'aimais..."

Sa voix résonna dans toute l'église, légèrement entrecoupée par ses pleurs.

"D'un amour tendre et immoral."

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers la statue de son Dieu. Un pâle faisceau lumineux l'éclaira à cet instant tandis que le vent faisait sonner les cloches rouillées de la vieille église.

"Lavez-moi de mes péchés mon Seigneur, ou accordez-moi la punition Divine..."

Il se courba dans la mare de sang, sa tête venant toucher le sol. Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort. Il resta quelques instant sans bouger, attendant un quelconque signe divin. Et puis plus rien. Le son des cloches prit fin. Le vent semblait avoir disparu. Mais dans ce silence, Axel crut percevoir un signe. Comme une voix qui lui intimait qu'il ne pouvait être pardonné.

"Je comprends... Mon péché était trop grand..."

Il se redressa et sortit de sa poche un poignard couvert de sang séché.

"Dieu ne m'a pas pardonné... Mais toi, me pardonneras-tu?"

Il jeta un regard circulaire à travers l'église quand enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps non loin de lui. Axel se leva avec difficulté et alla s'agenouiller auprès du cadavre abandonné.

"Puisque le Seigneur m'a rejeté, allons consumer notre péché en enfer..."

Il se baissa et effleura les lèvres gelées du mort.

"Mon beau Riku..."

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du jeune garçon.

"Dis, me pardonneras-tu?"

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Axel tandis qu'il enfonçait sans douceur le poignard dans son coeur. Par six fois, il fit cela, le sang éclaboussant son visage et celui du corps sans vie à ses côtés. Plusieurs cris de douleur franchirent ses lèvres, résonnant contre les parois de l'église. Sa main se crispa sur celle du garçon déjà mort. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il rendit son dernier souffle dans un bain de sang, rouge comme son péché.

_**Prends garde** **à toi**, **Dieu te regarde.**_

* * *

N/A : Le chiffre six symbolise l'imperfection (euh... je crois...), c'est donc pour cela qu'Axel a poignardé Riku six fois, et s'est ensuite poignardé six fois aussi. Et oui, Axel est mort lui aussi, huhu. \o/


End file.
